Theirs
by MagicalMagician
Summary: Mai experiences Gene's death and find's out everything. Destiny has tied her to the Davis twins. Why? What is her role in Gene's and Naru's lives? And for the first time, Naru gets a surprise he would have never seen coming. (Please bear with me, I'm not the most excellent writer) This is a new version of my old story 'Soulmates'. Hope you like it! (Romance)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. This story is going to be sort of like Soulmates. It's the same idea, but a different plot. It's still a GeneXMai story, just in case any of you were worrying about that. **

**I always thought of Mai as an ambivert. I found her mature and smart (like an introvert) at times, and only immature and loud (being more of an extrovert) when provoked (by Naru, of course). But when surrounded with calm people, she seemed calm. **

**Mai is 18, by the way. She has known Naru for 2 years now. He still hasn't found Gene's body *cries* He's a bit softer and more mature. But still the same, old Naru. I will not make him as OC as he was in Soulmates. **

**Anyway, please review and tell me what you think**

* * *

A heavy weight was pressing onto her chest. Mai's breaths came in short, desperate gasps as her lungs fought for oxygen. Tears stung her eyes. Her hands were around her neck painfully, and her nails were scraping her skin. But she did not flinch, even though the pain was enough to make her bleed. She needed to feel alive somehow, even if she was hurting herself

She felt the world around her. Cold and quiet. Her eyes saw black and she was sure she was dead.

_Mai!_

Then suddenly, the weight lifted itself and Mai's eyes bolted open. Her chest lifted and she was gasping for oxygen. Her long breaths were desperate, like a hungry animal taking in its first bite of food in days. Desperate. Selfish. The fire that was eating up her lungs was slowly melting away

"Mai, thank God!"

Her body was lifted and crushed in someone's arms. Still in pain, she pushed away the person blindly. Her body was moved, and arms wove around her again, but gentler

She rested her head against his shoulder and his mouth whispered against her skin. "I'm so sorry, Mai. I'm here. Everything's alright" Mai smiled slightly.

_He's finally talking_

"I can't believe I let that happen. You…you just. This is all my fault! I'm sorry, Mai" She couldn't understand what he was talking about

"Mai," he urged, "say something. Are you alright? I'm sorry I couldn't stop it. I saw you…but then there was no time. I can't believe I let it happen. Mai, please say something"

Mai's head lifted and she stared at his eyes. "I-I" Her voice was croaky and hoarse "I'm okay…"

He stared at her and sighed. "I-" Mai started with a blush. He raised his brow internally "You finally talked to me"

Gene laughed. It was a rich and throaty laugh. Mai felt her cheeks darken

"You really are something, aren't you?" He said "I would think that you would be more concerned about experiencing my death rather than hearing me talk"

Mai stared at him "Your…death?" she repeated. Gene cursed himself of his slip of tongue. But he knew he didn't have a deep care if Mai knew about who he really was at this point. He gave her a tiny grin

"I'm dead" He said. Mai's eyes narrowed and she paused,

"Your dead…" she repeated, "So that must mean you aren't Naru"

_Naru. He's probably at the office right now buried in his work_

Gene gave her a dry look "Well, wasn't that so hard?" he said "How could I be Naru _if I am in your dreams_"

"Well, you're sarcastic like him" she said. Gene grinned,

"It runs in the family"

"So you're related? Are you his brother?" Mai asked. Her exhaustion gave her no time to be in shock with the situation. But she knew she had this coming. Dream Naru was obviously _not_ the real Naru. It was impossible. They weren't the same person. Mai wasn't so stupid to think they were.

Gene nodded, also surprised by her calmness. "Yes, his _twin _to be exact" he corrected, "I'm dead. I died 2 years ago. A couple months before No-Naru came to Japan and met you"

"Before he came to Japan?" Mai questioned. She did have a feeling Naru was a bit _different_, but she didn't think that he was a foreigner.

Gene nodded, "Yes. We're from England" he said "Eugene Davis is my name. And Naru's is Oliver Davis."

Mai's eyes widened "Eugene Davis… and Oliver Davis" she said out-loud. She stared at Gene with shocked eyes. She did not see _that _coming

Gene smiled "Yes, we're the famous Davis twins" he said with slight conceit. "And yep, Naru's name isn't Shibuya Kazuya. He lied about that"

Mai's face flushed "H-he lied…?!" She exclaimed. Her body felt alive again and she glared at Gene. The words he had said just gave effect to her now "And you, you lied too! Both of you! Liars! I can't believe I-"

"Mai, no" Gene said, panicking slightly. "Naru only lied so he would be safe. He had all good reasons for going under a fake name. The press would be around him all the time and if whoever killed me saw him on the news, they'd come after him"

Mai stopped, taking a second to take in what he was saying

"Y-you were _murdered!?" _Mai exclaimed, her mouth hanging

Gene nodded sadly, looking away "Yes, but Naru still believes it was just a hit and run" he said "But let's not talk about that. It's depressing"

"So…Naru, isn't Naru?" Mai said slowly

"Y-yeah. I just told you, didn't I?

Mai was quiet "A-alright…" she said "B-but how about you? How do I fit in this? Why are you in my dreams?" Whatever question she had seemed to slip out

Gene sighed, "I'm not quite sure about why _you_ fit into this. Everything just came into place. I was…attracted to your soul" he stopped "I was drawn to your soul. It felt like it was calling me,"

"And at the same time, Naru hired you. So it must be meant to be" he said, winking

"You have some vital role in Naru and I's lives, or at least his life and my afterlife" Gene said "I don't know why yet, but I was brought to you for a reason. We still have yet to see. So, please stick around. Even though Naru seems really mean, he's a softy in the inside. Just give him some time"

"Some time?" Mai snorted "I've known him for two years now!"

Gene sighed, "Well, as I said, he's very focused on finding my body right now. Cut him some slack" he said

"Wait- what you said about being _attracted_ to my soul," Mai blushed lightly "What did you mean?"

Gene shrugged "I was as if it was calling me. Out of all the souls, yours seemed to shine brightest in my eyes" he said, making Mai blush. It was a weird compliment, but it was still a compliment. And Mai didn't get those often.

"O-oh, okay…" Mai said. Gene laughed

"You're adorable" he teased, pinching her cheek. Mai slapped his hand away,

"H-hey!"

Gene smiled, then sighed "You have to wake up soon, Mai" he said, sounding sad "Tell Naru about this dream okay? I want him to investigate as to why you had to experience…_that_"

Mai nodded "O-okay" Her hand came to her neck consciously and she flinched. Gene's eyes narrowed

"Tsk. Those look bad," he said, eyeing the long, red lines that scratched her skin

"Let me…" he whispered. Mai's face flushed as his face leaned down and went to the crook of her neck. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against the wounds lightly

"G-gene" she stuttered "W-what are you doing?!"

Gene pulled away after a few moments "Just trying to make it better" he winked "Don't forget to tell Naru, okay? Tell him that you know who he really is too. Everything"

Mai nodded "Yes, sir!" she said, grinning. Gene laughed, looking at her with a glint Mai couldn't recognize

"Cute…" he mumbled "Bye now. Here's for the road, so you don't forget about me-"

Mai raised her brow "What do you-"

Gene smiled charmingly and pressed his lips to her cheek. Mai's face turned red. His mouth moved to her ear "I'm sorry, again. I'll make it up to you somehow" he said "Stay safe, okay?"

* * *

**I always thought of Gene as a more flirty version of Naru, so watch out for that. **

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think! Be free to comment on whatever I need to work on, but please, be respectful. **


	2. Chapter 2

"Since when?"

Mai was surprised, though she knew deep inside that Naru would have kept his indifference no matter the situation. But, this situation was not like any of their cases' twists and turns. It was about his brother. His twin brother, who died 2 years ago and whose loss he was still mourning

Mai guessed from his choice in wardrobe. Though, she never pieced together the fact that he wore black night-and-day to a loss of a family member before, it made more sense now.

Well, a lot of things made more sense now, but Mai didn't allow herself to think about it any longer. The expectant, and almost impatient look that was in Naru's eyes put her thoughts to a halt

"I-uh, when I first-our first case" Mai scolded herself inwardly. She had to think before she spoke, or else she'd make a fool of herself, again. Not that it was uncommon for Naru to see her in such a state. In the past 2 years of working for him, she'd made a complete and utter fool of herself too many times than should be even legal for a girl her age. But of course, she did not want his opinion of her to stay as being the stupid and naïve girl who always got herself into trouble.

Although, changing Naru's opinion was easier said than done.

"Hmm," Naru hummed quietly. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't surprised. Who wouldn't be? Though, he wasn't taken off-guard. He had had a feeling that something was off about Mai's dreams ever since their first case. He knew that there was something she didn't tell him every time she'd explained her dreams- something she was always hesitant about

"What did he tell you?" he finally broke the silence. Mai kept herself from shouting out in joy. She hated awkward silences and never enjoyed them. But, who ever did?

"H-he told me that he was dead and that-that your name isn't really Shibuya Kazuya" Mai knew better than to hold back whatever Gene told her to Naru. "He told me why you are here. And that-that he was killed"

Naru kept his façade , daring not raise, nor lower his tone. "Killed?" he asked, monotonous. He'd grown to be callous to the thought of Gene's death. Over 2 years, he'd busied himself with cases and only thought about Gene when it was necessary. It helped, except for a few moments of weakness where every time after, he'd swear to himself that it would never happen again.

"Y-yeah" She remembered that Naru did not know anything about Gene being murdered, and hated the fact that she had to tell him. But, she simply had no choice. Who was she to deny him the truth?

"H-he was murdered…not killed in a hit and run." She whispered, her voice weak. Her words rang in her ear, and her vision from last night came crashing back to her. Her bones shook and her head felt light. She felt her knees go weak, and her fingers start to tremble.

Everything felt so overwhelming. The light, that had just felt normal just a minute ago felt like it was burning right through her skin. Her breaths rang through her ear, but Naru saw none of it

He was going through his own inner struggle. Something inside him seemed to crack, and all he desired to do was scream. Scream in frustration, scream in pain and in agony. He felt his breaths deepen and-

"S-she didn't care" Mai whispered and his head flew up "Her touch was so painful. She didn't care at all. She was cruel and heartless. She didn't even pity him!"

"The water stung, yet it was so cold. My lungs felt like they were tearing apart…" Mai started to hug herself. Her eyes were dilated and she was looking up in space, staring at nothing.

Her body felt limp and she felt like she was going to pass out. She felt nothing around her but pain. "Her nails were so sharp…She said she painted them just for me. I don't understand how someone can be so cruel…"

"Mai" Naru said sharply, standing from his seat. He walked to Mai, an unreadable expression on his face.

Mai's face was contorted in pain, and Naru pitied her. "Mai, snap out of it" He ordered, his voice strong.

Mai heard his voice, and stared at him. The blank look on her eyes unnerved Naru slightly, but he did not let it show. "I don't want to die" she whispered and Naru's eye's widened

"Mai" He placed his hand on her shoulder, and Mai bolted up as if she was electrified. She gasped and fell forward. "N-Naru" she cried, clutching his shirt and staring up at him with wide, scared eyes

"It was so painful…" she told him.

Naru didn't have to ask to know what happened in her dreams, other than Gene introducing himself. "Mai," he sighed. Why did she always get herself into difficult situations?

She cried loudly to his chest, but Naru didn't more. He didn't hug her, and neither did he push her away. He simply waited until she calmed down.

"Mai," Naru said when she stopped crying. The poor girl looked up from his chest, and widened her eyes at their proximity. A flush blessed her cheeks and she immediately let go of him

"A-ah, Naru I-"

"Mai," Naru interrupted her, looking straight into her eyes. The look he gave her made her shiver involuntarily.

"I'm sorry"

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I haven't written in a while. **

**Please review or else I wont know if you like the story or not, which mean's I'll stop writing it! **

**(Haha, just kidding. But seriously)**

**~MagicalMagician**


End file.
